HDPT Program Summary/Abstract The overall goals of WRUC?s Hazard Disaster Preparedness Training Program (HDPTP) are to: 1) Prepare for and respond to wildfires, earthquakes and other environmental disasters through outreach, education, and creation of a pilot Southern California Regional Disaster Hub to coordinate activities, 2) Prevent and mitigate the impact of refinery and chemical plant incidents on workers and surrounding communities through refinery worker training and community- based CERT programs, 3) Strengthen the capacity of schools and universities to respond to disasters, in part through collaboration with university-based CERT programs, 4) Support the capacity of tribal groups in the Pacific Northwest and Alaska to respond to hazmat and other disasters. These goals will be accomplished by UCLA-LOSH, UCB-LOHP and the University of Washington through collaboration with worker, community, state and local responder groups in each targeted area. Over the five-year grant period, we will train 1,814 workers and community members per year in 112 English- and Spanish-language courses for a total of 4,532 contact hours. WRUC will also participate in the NIEHS Worker Training Program Emergency Support Activation Plan. These efforts will build and strengthen emergency response capacity and institutionalize disaster preparedness efforts with these target groups in our region and contribute to national disaster response initiatives.